


Our Love Is God

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Series: Patty Goes To The Movies [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Bombs, Bullying, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cow Tipping, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, High School, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Out of Character, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: Rob joined the most popular clique in school so he could survive high school and it was going about as well as it could, until Richard Speight showed up after spring break and turned everyone's life around.High school is sure to end with a bang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO EXCITED about this fic, y'all have no idea. Everyone is out of character and I know it, so fight me. I mixed my fave and fitting aspects of the musical and the movie, and also added dialogue or scenes, but its pretty true to the story. Enjoy! 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: THIS FIC IS TAGGED ACCORDING TO THE ASSUMPTION THAT THE READER HAS SEEN THE MOVIE OR MUSICAL. If you have not, its on US Netflix. If you're not in the US, steal that shit and watch it now. DO IT.

_ Dear Journal, _

_ Alaina told me she teaches people life. _

_ She said, “Real life sucks losers dry. If you want to fuck with the eagles, you have to learn how to fly.” _

_ I said, “So you teach people how to spread their wings and fly?” _

_ She said, “Yes.” _

_ I said, “You’re beautiful.” _

“Come on, Rob,” Briana sighed, her green Manalo heeled foot coming down on the notebook that Rob was currently attempting to write his math homework in. “Alaina wants you in the caf.”

“What’s your damage?” he muttered under his breath, then sighed and looked up. “What does she want?”

Briana folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. “Like I care. She just really wants to talk to you.” She looked at Kim to confirm and Kim nodded.

Rob bent down to pick up his notebook, then stood up. “Fine.” He followed Kim and Briana down the hallway, like he was being escorted to an audience with the queen. That or his death sentence hearing. Generally, those were the only two ways meeting with Alaina went.

As he entered the cafeteria, Alaina Huffman came into sight. The empress herself, seated on her folding lunch table throne, surrounded by her court. Today, she wore her signature red scrunchie along with a stylish pantsuit combo that he was sure no one else could pull off but her. Once she heard the heels of her cronies on the floor of the lunchroom, she turned her head toward them. Kim and Briana parted and let Rob continue towards Alaina. Christ, the whole affair was practically choreographed.

“Alaina,” Rob nodded, mock bowing. “How may I serve you today?”

“Jesus Christ. Save it,” Alaina sighed, crossing her legs. “I need an invitation in Jared Padalecki’s handwriting to his party tomorrow night.”

Rob opened his notebook and started writing. “And, who is this for?”

“Frilly Gilly,” Alaina replied, her smile akin to a shark.

“Seriously?” Rob stopped writing. “I don’t have anything against Gil.”

Alaina scoffed. “You don’t have anything for him either. Just finish up. It will be so very.” Rob made a face, but finished writing the note, ripped it out of his notebook, and handed it to Alaina. She smiled and folded it before handing it off to Kim. “Make sure this gets in his locker.”

“Consider it done,” Kim smirked, walking off.

“Come,” Alaina slid off of the table and hooked her arm under Rob’s, turning him around. “I still have a lunchtime poll to do, and I need you to record the answers.”

“Have you lost the ability to write?” Rob asked.

“Don’t be a cunt,” Alaina hissed. She dragged him over to a table and her entire demeanor changed. “Lunchtime poll!” The whole table stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Alaina. “You win five-million dollars from the Publisher’s Sweepstakes and the same day you get the check, aliens land and say they’re going to blow up the world in two days. What do you do?”

A brown haired kid in a trilby spoke up first. “Easy. I’d slide the wad over to my father. He’s one of the top brokers in the state.” He sat back in his chair, smug as could be, like he had just given the best answer in the entire school. Rob raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something when a small, homely, redheaded girl spoke.

“I think I’d give all the money to the homeless,” she smiled. “Every cent.”

Rob grinned. “You’re a beautiful person.” The girl flushed slightly and he felt himself being pulled away.

“Can you not be like that?” Alaina huffed.

“Is it so bad to talk to different types of people?” Rob shrugged. “It would give more credit to the poll.”

Alaina stopped walking and swung Rob to face her. “Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Do I look like Mother Teresa?”

Rob rolled his eyes as far as his ocular muscles would allow, and found them landing on a guy he’d never seen before, seated in the corner of the large cafeteria. His head was ducked and he was reading a book that Rob couldn’t make out the title of. One of his hands came up to brush some of his golden hair out of his face and Rob was pretty sure he had never seen anyone so gorgeous.

“God, Rob,” Alaina sighed, snapping her fingers in front of his face. “Drool much? He’s name’s Richard Speight. He’s in my history class.”

“Huh,” Rob answered, walking away from Alaina and toward Richard. As he drew closer, Richard looked up and smiled, golden eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. “Hello, Richard Speight.”

“Greetings and salutations,” Richard smirked, setting down his book. “I see you’re on lackey duty.” His eyes flicked behind Rob where he could feel Alaina fuming behind him. If he was lucky, she would actually burst into flames this time.

“Temporary, I promise,” Rob replied. “This may seem like a stupid question…”

Richard sat up a bit. “There are no stupid questions.”

Rob smirked. “Touche’. You inherit five-million dollars the same day aliens land on the earth and say they’re gonna blow it up in two days. What do you do?”

“That’s the stupidest question I ever heard,” Richard replied, causing Rob to chuckle a bit. “Ahh…I don’t know.” He stretched his arms above his head then clasped them behind. “Probably row out to the middle of a lake, bring my guitar, a bottle of Jack, and some boiled peanuts.”

Rob licked his lips as his eyes trailed down Richard’s form. “How very.”

“Come on, Rob,” Alaina practically growled, grabbing his arm again.

“Later,” Rob got out before he was pulled away.

Richard brought his arms down and crossed them over his chest. “Definitely.” He watched Rob walk away and was about to pick up his book again when he felt the undeniable presence of teenage stupidity fall over him like a shadow. He looked up and saw Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles standing over him doing their classic Neanderthal impressions.

“Ay, you gonna eat that?” Jensen asked, putting his fingers in Richard’s pudding and scooping some out for himself.

“What did your boyfriend say when you told him his cuck was moving?” Jared prodded.

Richard rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat.

“Answer him, asshole,” Jensen demanded.

Jared chuckled. “Hey, Jen, Doesn’t this cafeteria have a ‘no pussy bitches allowed’ rule?”

Richard raised an eyebrow and smirked. “They seem to have an open-door policy on assholes, don’t they?”

“The fuck did you say?” Jared spat.

“My bad,” Richard stood up and brought a fist to his mouth, clearing his throat. “I’ll repeat myself.” He whipped a pistol out of his pocket with his other hand, and shot Jensen and Jared each in the forehead, point-blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait a week before posting chapters but I had a bad day, so y'all are getting this one early.

Kim blew on her fingernails in an attempt to dry the polish that Briana had recently painted on them. “I don’t think they’ll expel him. Maybe suspend him a day or two.”

Alaina rolled her eyes before going back to reapplying her makeup in front of Rob’s full length mirror. “He used a real gun. He should be in jail.”

“Don’t be extra,” Rob sighed, walking into his bedroom with a bag of chips. “All Rich did was ruin two pairs of pants. Well…I’m not sure.” He put a finger to his chin. “Can you bleach out urine stains?”

Briana giggled until Alaina shot her a look. “You seem pretty fucking amused, Rob.” She turned back to the mirror and applied her fuck-me-red colored lipstick, then popped her lips. “I thought you had given up on high school kids.”

“Never say never,” Rob winked, plopping himself down on his bed.

“So, tonight’s the big night,” Briana grinned. “Are you guys excited?”

“You mean Rob’s first shot?” Alaina smirked, turning around. “His first real Westerburg party? Boy, you blow it tonight and its kiddie parties with freshman all next year.”

“Ooo,” Kim smiled and clapped her hands. “It’s gonna be so very.”

Rob’s mom’s head popped into the doorway. “Is anyone hungry? I could whip up some snacks!”

“Maybe another time, Mrs. B,” Alaina flashed a fake, plastic smile. “We have to go get ready, right girls?”

Kim and Briana nodded and followed Alaina as she walked out of Rob’s bedroom and past his mom. Rom heard the front door close and sighed, deflating slightly.

“Well, do you want some snacks, dear?” Rob’s mom asked.

He smiled softly and stood up. “Yeah, that’d be great, mom.” Rob followed his mom down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he grabbed a stool and sat at the island.

“So, first week of spring break withdrawal,” his mom mentioned, her back turned to him. “Still recovering?”

“Nah, I’m alright,” Rob replied, picking at a crack in the countertop.

“Isn’t prom coming up?” Rob’s mom turned around with a smirk, presenting a plate with hummus and pita chips. Rob shrugged as he grabbed a chip and scooped a bit of the paste. “Anyone in the running?”

Rob smiled softly as he stared at his snack. “Maybe…There’s a dark horse I might place my bets on.” He ate the chip, then scooted off his stool. “Great hummus, mom, but I gotta get ready for that party tonight.” Without waiting for an answer, he bolted upstairs and closed his bedroom door. After a half-hour of looking through his closet, it was hard trying to decide what to wear to a senior party. If he was honest, he didn’t really want to go. He’d have been more than happy to spend his Friday night watching television or learning a new song on his acoustic, but Alaina got what Alaina wanted. Sometimes, he wondered if it was all worth it, then was reminded that he only had a couple more months before he could leave the witches of Westerburg behind and go to college far far away from here. Maybe California. Rob smiled at the idea. Rich’s hair would probably glow in the west coast sun. A tan might even be possible if he ever took that trench coat off.

Rob shook his head in a vain attempt to get Rich out of his head. He’d barely had a conversation with the dude, and he was all he could think about. It was ridiculous. After scanning his closet once more, he decided on a black tee-shirt, his white jeans, and his brown leather jacket. Even if he wasn’t planning on picking up anyone tonight, it didn’t hurt to still look good. He gave himself one final check in the mirror before he heard Alaina’s Porsche honk from the driveway. Rob ran downstairs, called a final goodbye to his mom, and then went out the door.

“Fucking finally,” Briana called out the window of the front passenger seat.

“Shut the fuck up, Bri,” Rob snapped back, as he got into the backseat with Kim. “It’s been five seconds.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Alaina sighed, pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road. “Rob, you have to go in and get our shit from the gas station now.”

Rob crossed his arms and frowned. “Whatever.”

After a few minutes of Rob tuning out of whatever meaningless and superficial conversation the girls were having, he noticed that they had pulled into a 7-11. He got out of the car and started heading toward the door.

“CORN NUTS!” Alaina yelled out of the window.

“BQ OR PLAIN?” Rob shouted back.

“BQ!” Alaina’s voice was shrill and Rob winced as he walked in through the glass doors. He headed straight to the snack aisle and grabbed the first bag of Corn Nuts he spotted, when he heard a sucking sound come from next to him. His eyes trailed up from the ground, to black combat boots, then flicked up to see Rich standing next to him, slurpee in hand.

“Not my personal choice, but I can see the appeal,” Rich commented, his tongue playing with the straw of his drink.

Rob’s heart sped up, but he was determined to keep his cool. “Not for me, but if you’re nice I might let you buy me a Slurpee.” He smirked. “Not many people have Corn Nut preferences.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve moved around a lot,” Rich explained, sighing. “Everywhere I go—Dallas, Boston, Vegas—There’s always a 7-11. Any time I need, just pop a ham-and-cheese in the microwave and suck down a Slurpee.” He pointed at his head. “Keeps me sane.”

Rob scoffed. “Sane? That thing you pulled in the caf yesterday was pretty severe.”

Rich shrugged, then smirked. “The extreme always seems to make an impression.” He started to walk toward the fountain drinks, then turned back. “Did you say cherry or Coke Slurpee?”

“I didn’t,” Rob offered, following him. “Cherry.”

“Good choice,” Rich set his own Slurpee down and grabbed a cup from the dispenser. He carefully placed it under the spicket and painstakingly filled the cup with red, artificially flavored and colored slush.

“It’s not rocket science,” Rob teased.

“Correct,” Rich agreed. “It’s an art.” He flashed Rob a smile before finishing with a small flourish and sticking a straw into the drink. “Voila.” Rich handed the Slurpee over and Rob took it, taking a long sip.

“Very goo—Ah!” Rob winced, pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead. “Fucking brain freeze.”

“Ooo lucky,” Rich said, taking another drink from his own cup.

Rob could feel it starting to wain and pulled his hand away. “Lucky?”

“I like brain freezes,” Rich explained. “Numbs me from thinking about or feeling anything else.”

“Deep,” Rob admitted, walking to the counter and setting his Corn Nuts down. He paid for them and Rich motioned to the cashier that the Slurpee was on his tab. “Thanks for the pain.”

“There’s more where that came from,” Rich smirked. “Come on.” He opened the door for Rob to walk out and Rich nodded to the side of the building.

“That bike yours?” Rob asked. Rich nodded in response. “Nice.”

“Yeah,” Rich sighed. “Just a humble perk from my dad’s construction company. You’ve seen the commercial right? ‘Bringing every state to a higher state’.”

Rob pointed his Slurpee at Rich, straw first. “Wait. Richard Speight. Big Bud Speight Construction?” He retracted the straw and mixed his drink around with it for a moment. “Must be rough moving around all the time.”

Rich shrugged. “Everyone’s life has static. Is your life perfect?”

Rob stared into his Slurpee. “I’m on my way to a party at Jared Padalecki’s.” He looked up when he heard Alaina’s horn beeping impatiently. “No, my life isn’t perfect. I don’t really like my friends.”

Rich grinned. “I don’t really like your friends, either.”

“I just think of them as…” Rob tilted his head. “People I work with and our job is being popular and shit.”

“Maybe you need to use some vacation time,” Rich suggested, eyebrow raised.

Rob opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by more beeping. “I guess I have to go.”

Rich tossed his empty cup in the trash and swung his leg over his bike. “Have a good day at work, darling.” He put on his helmet and winked before starting the engine and riding off. Rob watched him go and finally let out the breath he was holding. He was well and truly fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Dear Journal, _

_ I want to kill. _

_ You have to believe it’s more than just selfish reasons. _

_ You have to believe me. _

The door to the house flew open and Jared leaned against the frame, beer sloshing out of the red solo cup in his hand.

“Alaina!” He slurred. “I was looking for you in my bed earlier.”

“Back off, pervert,” Alaina scoffed, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him out of the way. Briana, Kim, and Rob followed behind her as she walked into the house. The party was well underway by the time they had gotten there. Rob glanced around and saw more of his classmate’s skin than he ever saw outside of the locker room. People were making out in every corner and on every piece of furniture. How four people were fitting and undulating on that ottoman was beyond him.

“I need a drink,” Rob sighed, heading to the kitchen. He poured himself something akin to wop and turned around only to have Jensen’s chest blocking his way out.

“Hey, Rrrrrrobbie,” Jensen rolled his name, causing Rob to roll his eyes.

“Hello, Jen,” Rob acknowledged. “Can I help you, or are you too busy pretending to be a door?”

“What?” Jensen cocked his head in confusion.

_ Oh, Christ, I can’t explain it, _

_ But I’m allowed an understanding that my parents and these Westerberg assholes have chosen to ignore. _

_ I understand that I must stop Alaina. _

“Nevermind,” Rob sighed. “What’s up?”

“Briana,” Jensen stated. “You ever hit that?”

Rob’s drink practically snorted out of his nose. “Uh, no. She’s not my type.”

“I’m gonna get some of that pussy tonight,” Jensen flashed a lopsided grin. “She keeps telling me she’s not into it but Alaina promised me.”

Rob frowned. “You realize that Briana isn’t Alaina’s property. She can’t just pimp her out.”

“She’ll do whatever Alaina says,” Jensen shrugged. “I gotta piss.” He stumbled off and Rob’s free hand clenched into a fist.

_ Killing Alaina would be like offing the Wicked Witch of the West _

_ Wait…East...West? _

_ God, I sound like a fucking psycho! _

Rob downed his drink, then stomped into the den, where Alaina was backed up against a wall with, what he assumed was Jared’s head, hidden under her skirt.

“What the fuck is your damage, Alaina?” Rob demanded, throwing his cup to the side.

“Excus—Get the fuck off me, Jared,” Alaina kicked the body beneath her feet. “Excuse me?”

“Are you fucking pimping out Briana to Jensen?” Rob asked, wobbling a little. Maybe he shouldn’t have downed that wop. “Just because people do what you say doesn’t mean you can just promise someone’s body to someone else.”

“Are you done pulling on my dick?” Alaina asked. “Briana doesn’t fucking care. Why the fuck do you?”

Rob huffed. “Fine. You people are totally fucked in the head anyway.” He walked out of the den and back into the front room.

“Rob! Hey!”

Rob looked up and saw Gil “Frilly Gilly” McKinney walking toward him. Oh shit. “He-Hey, Gil…”

“Can you believe I was invited here?” Gil grinned, excitedly. “Maybe everyone has finally forgotten about kindergarten!”

“Yeah,” Rob flashed a fake smile. “I’m sure that’s exactly why you were invited.”

“Have you seen…” Gil’s face flushed. “Alaina?”

Rob paused for a moment, seriously considering warning Gil that whatever was going to happen tonight was going to be the end of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “The den.” He pointed and Gil nodded in thanks before heading off to his doom. Someone pushed a shot into his hand and he quickly downed it, sure he was going to need it. Just a few minutes later, he was dragged over to a group of people sharing a bowl and, fuck, who was he to turn down free drugs. As he was taking a hit, he noticed Alaina leading Gil upstairs and he knew something bad was bound to happen.

Rob excused himself from the group and went upstairs to see exactly what Alaina had planned. He snuck down the hallway, listening in various bedrooms to see if he could hear anything other than people boning.

“Just close your eyes, Gil. I’ll put it on you…” Alaina’s voice trailed from the coat room and Rob immediately opened the door. Alaina was standing in front of Gil, who had stripped down to his boxers, holding a pink and white frilly dress. His eyes were still closed and a grin shone brightly on his face.

“Who is it? Can I open my eyes?” Gil asked.

“Keep ‘em closed, Gil,” Rob instructed, stumbling into the room. He picked up Gil’s pants and shirt, and shoved them in his arms. “Put those on and get out of here.”

“Rob?” Gil sounded confused. “Are you and…Oh my god, I’m not…”

“Are you fucking serious?” Alaina scoffed. “Never in a million years.”

“Fuck you, too,” Rob sneered. “Just put your damn pants on and go.” He stood his ground, staring Alaina down as Gil put his pants back on rather clumsily. Once he was gone, Rob closed the door behind him.

“What the actual fuck, Rob?” Alaina spat. “Why the fuck are you defending Frilly Gilly?”

“Cuz he doesn’t deserve that shit,” Rob explained, his head starting to fog. “No one does, you gigantic cunt!”

Alana threw the dress down and practically growled as she got in Rob’s face. “You’re walking a dangerous line here, Benedict.”

“What are you gonna…” Rob groaned. “Oh fuck.” He brought a hand to his mouth and heaved a bit.

“Oh, no. Hell no!” Alaina shouted, attempting to back up but tripping on the dress. Rob heaved again, his hand coming free from his mouth and vomit landing all over Alaina’s dress and shoes.

_ Tomorrow, I’ll be kissing her aerobicized ass, _

_ But tonight, let me dream of a world without Alaina. _

_ A world where I am free. _

“You stupid fuck!” Alaina shouted as soon as she dragged Rob outside.

“You goddamn bitch!” Rob retorted, wiping his mouth.

Alaina licked her teeth and crossed her arms. “You were nothing before you met me. You were a cub scout. A fucking band nerd.” She stepped forward and poked Rob in the chest. “I got you into the party of the year and what’s my thanks? It’s all over my dress and shoes. I got paid in fucking puke.”

Rob scoffed. “Lick it up, baby. Lick. It. Up.”

The fire behind Alaina’s eyes ignited and for a moment, Rob was certain he was about to be disintegrated. “Monday morning, you’re history. Everyone here already knows what happened and I’m not gonna save you with my forgiveness this time. You’ll have to transfer cuz no one at Westerburg is gonna touch you after this.” Alaina’s grin turned feral. “You got one more day of freedom. You’re a dead man walking.” She went to turn, then pulled a piece of candy out of her top. “Here, have a mint. You fucking need it.” After throwing the mint on the ground at Rob’s feet, she turned on her heel and walked back into the house, leaving him alone on the lawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY HERE COMES THE SEX

This was bad. This was really bad. It seemed like a great idea at the time, but he had just committed social suicide. He should have known by now that he should just shut his fucking mouth and let Alaina do what she wants. Also what the fuck was in that wop? Jesus Christ. Rob picked up the candy and ate it, leaving the wrapper on the ground. At least he’d start his afterlife with decent breath. He started his walk home, wondering what he was going to do now that he had no social life anymore. He could always hang out with Gil. That thought made him wince and he sighed. There was no way around it. He would go to Alaina’s tomorrow and beg for forgiveness. It was the only way to fix any of this.

Glancing up, he spotted a familiar motorcycle out in front of a decent enough house. Rob’s eyes widened. That was Rich’s bike. His eyes darted over to the illuminated first story window and he was greeted with the silhouette of Rich taking off his shirt. Holy fuck. He could feeling himself starting to literally drool and knew he had to be up there as soon as physically possible. If he was going down on Monday morning, he was gonna have one last meal. Rob snuck over to the window and knocked on it gently. After a couple seconds, Rich came to investigate, and lifted it open.

“Rob?” Rich asked, a little confused.

“Let me in,” Rob pushed him aside and climbed into the bedroom regardless of permission.

“Is everything alright?” Rich closed the window and turned back around. “How did you find my addre—“ He was cut off by Rob grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him into a kiss. Rich was surprised at first, but succumbed to the feel of Rob’s mouth against his own. After a few moments, Rob pulled away and started at Rich, attempting to catch his breath while he tried to figure out if this was a horrible mistake or not.

“Well, this is the best outcome to someone forcing their way into my house I’ve ever encountered,” Rich admitted.

“Do many people force their way into your house?” Rob asked.

Rich shrugged. “No, but I’m sure I’d be much more upset if it were anyone else.” He wrapped an arm around Rob’s waist and pulled him close. “Now, how can I help you, Robert Benedict?”

Rob smiled. “You could let me ride you till I break you, Richard Speight.”

Rich groaned and kissed Rob hard, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling it back a bit before letting go. “How’d you know I like it rough?”

“Educated guess,” Rob smirked, reaching a hand up to tug on Rich’s hair. “On your knees, big boy.”

“Yes, sir,” Rich sank to the floor, keeping his eyes on Rob the entire time. Rob’s hand was still tangled in his hair and he quickly made work of undoing the tight, white jeans that were straining against Rob’s growing erection.

Rob groaned when Rich pulled his jeans and briefs down in one motion and his cock bounced out against the other boy’s lips. “You’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” Rich’s breath cascaded over Rob’s bared skin and it caused him to shiver slightly. He closed his mouth around Rob and pulled a gasp out of him as he slowly took every inch. Rich’s hands grabbed the back of Rob’s thighs and slid upward, trailing over the swell of his ass and squeezing gently.

“Fuck, Rich,” Rob moaned, tightening his fist around the golden strands he was holding. “I…” He panted as Rich expertly sucked him off, jealousy hiding in the back of his mind over the idea that he wasn’t Rich’s first. “I’m close,” he admitted, attempting to pull Rich back. Instead, Rob felt his ass pulled closer to Rich and his cock hitting the back of Rich’s throat. He cried out as he spilled into the other boy’s mouth, shivering a little as he felt Rich swallow him down.

Rich pulled off and grinned up at Rob. “You taste great as well.”

“I eat a lot of salad,” Rob supplied, his mind barely online. Rich chuckled as he stood up and kissed Rob. His hands slipped under Rob’s jacket at his shoulders and pushed it off of him.

“Ready to break me?” Rich whispered against Rob’s lips. Rob kissed him hard in response and brought his hands to Rich’s waistband. He couldn’t get enough of his taste on Rich’s lips and it made his arousal return quickly. They only broke away from each other for a moment while Rich pulled Rob’s shirt up and over his head. After throwing the article to the ground, Rich’s hands landed on Rob’s ass, teasing a dry finger over his hole. Rob moaned and fumbled Rich’s fly open as fast as he could.

“Lube?” Rob pulled away to ask, and Rich gave him an incredulous look. Duh. They were in a teenage boy’s room. Of course there was lube.

“Is this your first time?” Rich wondered, pushing Rob backward until his knees hit the back of his mattress.

Rob laid down and let Rich take off his shoes and jeans the rest of the way before he took off his own. “Does it really matter?”

Rich pulled the lube out of his drawer, then climbed on top of Rob, his eyes dark. “I’ll kill whoever’s touched you before.”

“A little extra, but don’t worry,” Rob’s face and chest flushed. “You’re the only one.”

“Good,” Rich planted a bruising kiss on Rob’s lips before sitting up and taking two fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them a bit before ducking back down and reaching between Rob’s legs to press the wet digits to his hole.

“What about y—Ohh…” Rob trailed off as Rich pressed his lips to his collar bone and started to suck a mark into his skin. Between the feeling of Rich’s fingers massaging his ass and his lips on his skin, Rob was almost completely blissed out, letting himself succumb to the apparent experience of the boy on top of him. At some point, he heard the cap of the lube click open and felt a cold liquid being pressed into him. He relaxed as much as he could and felt one of Rich’s blunt fingers push in.

“Relax…” Rich hissed, moving his lips to Rob’s ear and softly sucking on his earlobe. Rob did as he was told and moaned as Rich’s finger was quickly engulfed in his heat. “Good boy.” Rich moved his finger in and out of Rob slowly at first, then picked up the pace.

“Another,” Rob demanded, trying to control his hips from fucking down onto Rich’s hand.

“Pushy,” Rich teased, lubing up another finger.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Rob warned. Rich worked a second finger into Rob and started to open him up properly as Rob moaned below him.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Rich promised. “Can’t wait to get inside you.” Before Rob even noticed, Rich was working a third finger into him and the burn of the stretch felt better than anything he’d ever felt before.

“I’m ready,” Rob breathed. “Seriously, I’m fucking ready.” Rich raised an eyebrow, but pulled his fingers out of Rob and stood up. Rob clambered up as well, then pushed Rich down onto his back. He quickly straddled Rich and reached behind himself to grab hold of Rich’s cock.

Rich moaned as Rob stroked him a bit. “God, yes…”

“It’s Rob,” he joked, and lined himself up, Rich’s blunt tip pressing against his open hole. Rob closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out as he sunk down, taking each inch slowly, until he was fully seated. His eyes fluttered open and they landed on Rich, looking completely undone.

“Please,” Rich groaned, gripping Rob’s hips tightly.

Rob relished in the feeling of Rich filling him to the brim. After a moment, he placed a hand on Rich’s chest to steady himself, then lifted up cautiously, raising himself a little bit before slamming back down. He gasped at the sensation of Rich’s cock hitting his prostate and he knew he needed more. Rich’s hand’s started to lift him and Rob let them guide him as he rode Rich’s cock like he had promised. Their moans mingled together, and if Rob had the capacity to care at all, he’d be concerned that the neighbors would be able to hear them. The hand on Rich’s chest curled, causing his nails to dig into the skin beneath them. Rich would have no place to complain about the marks, when Rob’s hips were quickly being bruised by Rich’s hands tightening on them.

“Rich, I…” Rob gasped, moaning as Rich read his mind and wrapped a hand around his cock. All Rob needed was a couple strokes before he was crying out Rich’s name and coming all over his chest. He felt himself clench around Rich as he rode through the aftershocks. Shortly after Rob came, Rich groaned loudly and buried himself as deep as he could in Rob, practically impaling him. Rob moaned as he felt Rich’s come add even more pressure inside of him, and ground down to make the feeling continue a little longer. Soon, he felt his legs giving out and let Rich slip out of him, before rolling off him and flopping down on his back.

“That was…” Rich panted, turning his head to look at Rob.

“Yeah,” Rob smiled, his breathing heavy as well.

“Well, thank you,” Rich grinned, reaching over and grabbing a handful of tissues. “Never thought a B&E would end so well.”

“Excuse you,” Rob corrected, taking a few to clean himself up. “I didn’t break anything.”

Rich tossed his used tissue, then turned toward Rob and propped himself up on his elbow. “I believe you said you were going to break me, in fact. If you want, we could try again.”

Rob laughed and smacked Rich’s bare chest. “We’ll see.” He sighed and looked up at Rich’s plastered ceiling. “What a night. Hell, what a life. You know, they wanted to move me into high school out of the sixth grade because I was supposed to be this big genius.”

Rich hummed in understanding as he started to pull the sheet covering Rob down to expose more of his chest and stomach.

“We decided to chuck the idea because I’d have trouble making friends, blah blah blah,” Rob explained. “Now, that’s all I do. I use my grand IQ to help Alaina decide what color gloss to wear and how to hit three keggers before curfew.”

Rich moved down the bed and started to kiss down Rob’s sternum. “Alaina Huffman is one bitch that deserves to die.”

Rob sighed and closed his eyes as Rich’s mouth travelled lower. “Killing her won’t solve anything. I say we just grow up and,” He gasped as Rich’s mouth closed over his reinvigorated cock. “be adults and die,” He groaned as Rich’s tongue worked its magic on him again. “but before that, I’d like to see Alaina Huffman puke her fucking guts out.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kiddos, we're done with the fun and games. Get ready for some real shit.

          Rob jimmied the lock on the sliding glass doors that led into Alaina’s kitchen while Rich stood behind him, hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

“It doesn’t look like anyone’s home,” Rich observed, looking around to see if any neighbors were on the lookout for teenage hooligans sneaking into upper middle class suburban houses.

“Trust me,” Rob assured him, sliding the door open. “She skips the Saturday morning trip to Grandma’s even when she’s not hungover.” He stepped into the house and held his hand out for Rich to join him. Rich took his hand and followed Rob into the house, somewhat cautiously.

“Is breaking into people’s houses a hobby of yours or something?” Rich asked.

“Just this week, apparently,” Rob shrugged, letting go of Rich’s hand and walking toward the fridge.

Rich walked over to the sink and pulled open a cupboard to pull down a glass. “Well, let’s just concoct a little hangover cure that’ll induce her to spew red, white, and blue.”

“Hmm…” Rob pulled out a carton of milk and considered it for a moment. “What about something like milk and OJ? What’s the vomit factor on that?” He peeked around the fridge door and saw Rich digging around under the sink.

“Not sure about you,” Rich said, standing up then turning around with a bottle of Drain-O in his hand. “I’m a no-rust-build-up man, myself.”

Rob rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dick. That stuff will kill her.”

Rich raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, and?”

“I know,” Rob walked over to the pantry, ignoring Rich. “We can cook up some soup, put it in a Coke…” He pulled down a few ingredients as Rich poured some Drain-O into a cup behind him. “It’s pretty sick, huh? Now,” Rob considered the two cans in his hands. “Chicken noodle or beans with bacon?”

“Forget that stuff,” Rich persisted. “I say we go with big blue here.”

“What are you talking about?” Rob brought the cans over to the counter by the sink where Rich was standing with the cup o’ death. “She would never drink anything that looked like that anyway.”

“Alright…” Rich opened the cabinet again and pulled down an opaque mug with a lid. “We’ll put it in this.” He poured the contents of the glass into the mug. “She won’t be able to see what she’s drinking.”

“It’s still pretty obvious,” Rob sighed pulling down another mug that matched the one that Rich had pulled down. “Alright. Milk…” He poured some into the new cup. “And orange juice…” He added some juice as well, then stared into it. “Maybe we could spit into it or something?”

Rich shrugged and started coughing with Rob in an attempt to produce a sufficient amount of spit. After a minute or so, he shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Oh well,” Rob shrugged. “Milk and OJ will do it, I think.”

Rich smirked and pulled Rob to him by his waist. “You chicken?”

Rob set the cup down and wrapped his arms around Rich. “You’re not funny.”

“Forgive me?” Rich requested, leaning in to give Rob a kiss. Rob accepted, a slight moan escaping from him as Rich traced his lips with his tongue. He reluctantly pulled away and grabbed the cup with the lid.

“Fine, you psycho,” Rob grinned, turning around with the mug.

Rich smiled and looked down and the mug that Rob had left, full of orange juice and quickly coagulating milk. “Uh, Robbie…”

“Yeah?” Rob stopped in his tracks and turned his head back.

Rich looked back at the mug that was left on the counter. This could be much more interesting. “Never mind,” He walked over to Rob and grabbed the mug out of his hand. “I’ll carry it.”

“Such a gentleman,” Rob teased, as they walked to Alaina’s room. When they arrived, he pushed the door open and was greeted to an unattractive groan coming from the four-poster bed in the center of the room. “Good morning, Alaina.”

“Robert,” Alaina sighed, then sat up. “And Jessie James. Big surprise.” She rolled her eyes. “Did you hear about Rob’s affection for regurgitation?”

“Woah, now,” Rob tread carefully toward the bed. “I think last night we both said a lot of stuff we didn’t mean.”

“Did we now?” Alaina scoffed. “How the fuck did you get in here anyway?”

“Uh…” Rich stepped forward with the cup in hand. “Rob knew you’d have a hangover, so I whipped this up for you. Old family recipe.”

Alaina rolled her eyes. “Yeah, with a giant glob of spit in it, I bet. I’m not gonna drink that piss.”

“Oh well,” Rich turned around and made to leave, but turned to Rob first. “I knew this stuff would be too intense for her.”

“Intense?” Alaina clambered out of bed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Grow up! You think I’m gonna drink it just because you called me chicken?”

Rich turned back around, looked from Rob to Alaina, and then shrugged. “Kinda. Yeah.”

Alaina frowned. “Give me the fucking cup.” She snatched it out of Rich’s hands and took a big swig of the contents. Alaina’s face twisted in disgust and the cup fell from her hands as they moved to circle her throat. Rich sidestepped out of her way as she stumbled forward, coughing and sputtering. Rob stared in horror as Alaina dry heaved a few times, then stopped before falling forward into her glass coffee table. The two boys were silent for a minute, staring at Alaina’s motionless form, surrounded by blue liquid and glass.

“Oh my God,” Rob finally managed to say, kneeling down to check Alaina’s pulse. When he didn’t feel one, he looked up at Rich. “I can’t believe it. You killed my best friend.”

Rich held up a finger. “And your worst enemy.”

“Same difference,” Rob ran a hand through his hair. “Oh, fuck…”

“Well, come on, think,” Rich suggested. “What are we gonna tell the cops? ‘Fuck it if she can’t take a joke, Sarge’?”

Rob stood up and started pacing the room. “Shit, shit, shit! I didn’t even think about the cops! I can’t believe this is my life. Oh my God.” He stopped and stared at Rich. “I’m gonna have to send my SAT scores to San Quentin instead of Northwestern.”

Rich stepped forward and started to rub Rob’s shoulders to comfort him. “Okay, alright…I’m a little freaked here, too. At least you got what you wanted, right?”

“Got what I wanted?” Rob shoved Rich away. “It’s one thing to want someone out of your life. It’s another thing to serve them a nice, steaming cup of drain cleaner for breakfast!” He walked over to Alaina’s bed and sat on the edge, head in his hands.

“Okay, yeah…” Rich looked around the room and his eyes landed on a magazine. “Hey wait.” He walked over and picked up the issue that featured an article on teen suicide. “I know we committed murder and that’s a crime, but…” He turned toward Rob, holding up the magazine, and slapped it. “What if it were a suicide thing?”

Rob raised his head in slight interest. “A suicide thing?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Rich threw the magazine down, then started to rummage around in Alaina’s schoolbag. “You can do Alaina’s handwriting as well as your own, right?” He pulled out a notebook and brought it to Rob. “Right?”

“I mean…” Rob grabbed the notebook cautiously. This was wrong. Very wrong. The wrongest thing to ever wrong. But…how else could he get out of this? “Alright.” He flipped open the notebook to a blank page, pulled the pen out of the spiral binding, and started his composition. “You might think what I’ve done is…shocking…”

“Uh…To me, though,” Rich dictated, “suicide is the logical answer to the myriad of problems life has given me.”

Rob looked up and sighed. “Very poetic, but Alaina would never use ‘myriad’. She missed it on her vocab test two weeks ago.”

“This is the last thing she’ll ever write,” Rich explained. “She’ll want to cash in on as many fifty-cent words as possible. The word is like…a badge for all her failures at school.”

“Huh,” Rob shrugged and continued writing. “You’re probably right.” He stuck his tongue out to think a moment. “People think just cuz you’re beautiful and popular, life is easy and fun. No-one understood, I had feelings, too.”

“I die knowing no one knew the real me,” Rich offered.

“That’s good,” Rob looked up. “Have you done this before?”

Rich looked away for a moment. “Not for anyone else.”

“Oh,” Rob understood, turning back to the note.


	6. Chapter 6

“God, it’s so unfair,” Kim scoffed, fixing her hair in the mirror of her locker. “We should get off a whole week, not just an hour.”

“Write the school board then,” Briana rolled her eyes and went back to devouring a cup of fries.

“What happened to your urge to purge, Bri?” Rob asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Fuck it,” Briana replied, stuffing some more fries in her mouth.

“Ooo! Look!” Kim pulled out a grouping of bracelets. “Here, Rob.” She handed the accessories to him. “She’d want you to have these. She always said you couldn’t accessorize for shit.”

“Uh,” Rob looked at the bracelets, then pocketed them. “Thanks, I guess. I have to get to class.” He shifted his bag on his shoulder, then walked down the hall to his next class. English. This should be easy enough. He sat down at his usual desk and took out his notebook, doodling in it until the bell rang.

“Alright, class,” Mr. Carver announced, clapping his hands. “Please clear your desks. I am just,” he sighed deeply, “so thrilled to finally have an example of the profound sensitivity of which a human is capable.” Rob raised an eyebrow as he put his paper away. “That example is Alaina Huffman. I have her note.” Carver raised the note up and Rob’s eyes widened.

Fuck.

“Now,” Carver continued. “I’m going to pass this note around the class so you can all feel its pathetic beauty for yourself.” He handed the note off to the closest student. “And while we do this, I think it’s a good opportunity to share the…” Carver took a deep breath and let it out. “Feelings that this suicide had spurred in all of us. Who would like to begin?”

The room stayed quiet for a moment until a punk-looking girl with green hair spoke up in the back. “I heard it was really gnarly. She sucked down a bowl of Drain-O, then SMASH!” The room gasped and the girl chuckled.

“Now, now, Tracy,” Carver hushed, trying to settle the room. “Let’s not talk about the coroner’s report. I want to hear emotions.”

A boy Rob recognized as Travis raised his hand and Carver acknowledged him. “Alaina and I used to go out.” Rob raised an eyebrow. This dull fuck went out with Alaina? “She said I was boring, but now I realize I wasn’t really boring. It was her life that she was dissatisfied with.”

“Very good, Travis,” Carver nodded.

Rob burst out laughing, but quickly covered it up by trying to feign crying. This shit was fucking ridiculous. They were treating Alaina like she was the damn Virgin Mary, instead of the epic bitch she really was. Suppose that was when you did with the dead though, talk about how wonderful they were regardless of how big of a cunt they were when they were alive. At least Rob could take solace in the fact that, without a doubt, Alaina Huffman was spending her afterlife with flames licking at her three-inch heels.

***

Rob shifted slightly, pressing into Rich’s side as they watched the television on the couch. Being in Rich’s arms, he could almost forget the horribleness of the past couple days. Almost.

“You know,” Briana’s voice came out of the TV, “we were the same size. Sometimes we would borrow each other’s clothes and mix it up. It was fun.”

The picture changed to show the guy from English claiming to have dated Alaina. “Yeah, I remember I won her a rhino at the carnival one—“

“Please mute this asshole,” Rob sighed. Rich pressed a button on the remote and the channel changed to…more of the shame shit.

“You know, we liked the same kind of clothes—“ Briana’s voice said again.

“Christ, Bri,” Rob rolled his eyes. “How many networks did you go to?”

“Cut off one head, a new one just grows in its place,” Rich sighed.

“—we liked a lot of the same things.”

Another girl came on the screen. “It’s not going to be the same without her—“

Rob sat up and scoffed. “What the fuck are you talking about? You hated her and she sure as hell hated you.”

“—in every English class, I looked forward to seeing her—“

Rich turned off the TV and sat up as well, wrapping his arm back around Rob’s shoulders. “Alaina Huffman is more popular than ever. I’m thinking Lennon levels.”

“That’s terrifying,” Rob admitted.

The front door opened and Rob quickly scooted away from Rich on reflex. A large man in his 40’s came in and plopped in a recliner with a beer in his hand.

“Well, hey there, son,” Rich greeted, confusing Rob a bit.

“Hey, dad, how was work today?” Rich’s dad, Bud, replied in a teasing voice. He popped the can open and sighed. “It was shit. Some tribe of withered old hags doesn’t want us to tear down that fucking hotel. You know why? Glenn Miller and his band took a shit there once. Just like Kansas. You remember that bullshit?”

“That was the one with the wheat, right?” Rich looked over at Rob and shrugged. Like he had a fucking clue.

“Yeah,” Bud chuckled. “’Save The Memorial Oak Tree’ Society. Showed those fucks.”

Rich lit up and focused his attention back on his dad. “Ah yeah…Thirty of those fourth of July fireworks attached to the trunk. Didn’t stand a chance.”

Bud’s eyes slid over and focused on Rob. “Gosh, pop,” the weird teasing tone was back, “I almost forgot to introduce my friend.”

Rich looked over and grabbed Rob’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “Rob, this is my dad. Dad, Rob.” He looked back at his dad. “Son, why don’t you ask your little friend to stay for dinner?”

“I, uh,” Rob pulled his hand away from Rich and stood up. “I can’t. My mom is making my favorite meal tonight…Spaghetti.” He looked between Rich and his dad nervously. “Lots of oregano.”

“How nice,” Rich focused on his dad, his eyes practically laser beams. “Last time I saw my mom, she was waving from a library window in Texas. Right,  _ dad _ ?”

Bud stared back at his son and took a long drink before answering. “Right, son.”

“Riiiight…” Rob side stepped to the sliding glass doors which seemed like the quickest way to escape what was probably the most awkward father-son relationship her had ever encountered. “Bye, then.” He slipped out without any protest and quickly made his way home. Once he arrived home, he went straight to the kitchen where his mom was sure to be.

“Oh! Hey, honey,” Rob’s mom greeted, setting out some hummus and pita chips. “Take a seat.”

“Thanks, mom,” Rob set his bag down and took his place at his usual stool.

“So, what was the first day after Alaina’s suicide like?” Rob’s mom asked.

Rob shrugged as he grabbed a chip. “It was okay, I guess.”

“Terrible thing,” Rob’s mom sighed. “So…” She looked at him with a smirk. “Do I get to meet this dark horse prom contender?”

“Maybe,” Rob smiled, and shoved the chip in his mouth. “Great hummus, mom, but I gotta get ready for that funeral.” He slid off the chair, grabbed his bag, and ran upstairs. There was no way he was gonna miss this circus.


	7. Chapter 7

“I blame not Alaina, but rather, a society that tells its youth that the answers can be found in the MTV video games.”

Rob blinked his eyes furiously in an attempt to not pass out during the most boring sermon he had voluntarily subjected himself to. Well…not really voluntarily. It would have looked suspicious if he hadn’t shown up, seeing as he was Alaina’s best friend and all. God, this was a nightmare.

“We must pray that the other teenagers of Sherwood, Ohio know the name of that righteous dude who can solve their problems. It’s Jesus Christ, and he’s in the book.”

“Amen.”

Rob noticed several people shuffling around and realized it was his time to pay his respects. He lined up behind Kim, Travis, Jensen, and Briana, and internally snickered at the queue. What on earth did these people even have to say to Alaina? As each person took their turn, he imagined their prayers in his head.

Kim:  _ “Oh, gosh, this is a tragic thing. Sometimes I have a hard time dealing with it. Please send Alaina to heaven. She wasn’t really as bad as she seemed. And maybe give me a backbone or some anxiety meds.” _

Travis:  _ “Dear God, please make sure this doesn’t happen to me because I don’t think I can handle suicide. I still need to convince people how awesome I am even if I’m the most boring guy I know. Oh and get me into a school close to Harvard so I can pretend that’s where I went. Amen.” _

Jensen:  _ “Jesus, why did ya kill such hot snatch? Woah man, it’s a joke. People are so serious…jeez. Hail Mary who aren’t in heaven…bless sinners so we don’t get caught. Heh. Another joke, man!” _

Briana:  _ “I prayed for the death of Alaina Huffman many times, and I felt bad every time I did it, but I kept doing it anyway. Now I know you understood everything. Praise Jesus. Hallelujah.” _

Finally, it was Rob’s turn. As he stepped up to the casket, he couldn’t help but wonder about the choice of clothing. Obviously Alaina’s parents picked it out, but what the fuck was up with their choice in color? Blue washed her out completely, and it reminded him of…Rob shook his head a bit. What the fuck was he doing criticizing her fashion choice? He took a deep breath.

_ “Hi. I’m sorry,” _ he thought to himself.  _ “Technically, I didn’t kill Alaina, but hey. Who am I trying to kid? I just wanted my high school to be a nice place. Amen. Did that sound shitty?” _

Once he was done, he scurried back to his pew and spent the rest of the service the same way, trying to not fall asleep. It failed, and he was roused back to consciousness at some point when the rest of his pew attempted to move around his limp body to exit the church. He quickly scrambled up and exited, avoiding shaking the hands of Alaina’s parents, and instead searching for someone to bum a cigarette off of.

“Rob,” Briana announced behind him, making him jump slightly. “What are you doing tonight?”

            Rob turned and noticed Kim trailing behind her. “I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Mourning. Maybe watch some TV. Why?”

           “We were gonna go out with Jared and Jensen tonight,” Kim explained. “Go to the diner, then get blasted at the cemetery in remembrance of Alaina.”

           “I don’t know,” Rob sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was kinda hoping to hang out with Rich later.”

           “Come on,” Briana scoffed. “Put Billy the Kid on hold for tonight. We’re your best friends.”

           “Jensen has been super sweet lately, too,” Kim commented. “He’s been consoling me and stuff. It will be really very. Promise.”

           Rob glanced over and noticed Jared and Jensen pummeling some nerd that had the balls to attend the funeral. “Fine,” he agreed. “Just as long as it’s not one of those nights where they get shit-faced, take all of us to a pasture, and try to convince me to tip cows with them.”

***

           Yep. He should have known better. Rob leaned against the wooden fence, taking a small sip of the beer he had been nursing all night. Kim and Brianna were shivering and doing their best to not get cow shit on their designer heels, while Jared and Jensen circled their next target.

           “Is he sleeping, dude?” Jensen asked, taking a swig of the blue Boones Farm he had in his hand.

           “I think so, man,” Jared giggled. “Come here!”

            Jensen circled around to where Jared was and giggled also. “Oh shit, dude!”

            “Cow tipping is the fucking greatest!” Jared looked over at Rob. “Ay, come on over here and help us, Robbie!”

             “Uh, I’m good, guys,” Rob tipped his beer toward them. “I’ll get the next one.”

             “Alright, cool!” Jensen grinned, drunkenly. “Ready?”

             “Yeah, man,” Jared got in position. “On the count of three. 1…2...3!” The two jocks pushed the cow and it plopped on its side on the mud, spraying Kim and Briana with mud. Rob stifled a giggle while Jared and Jensen whooped and hollered at their success. The girls on the other hand were not so excited about getting their dresses ruined.

             “What the hell!” Briana shouted, attempting to wipe mud off of her face.

             “Aww, come on, baby,” Jared cooed, walking toward her. “It’s not that bad. It didn’t get up your snatch, did it?”

             “Yeah,” Jensen walked up to Kim and smirked. “How about we get you out of those dirty clothes, huh?”

             “You’re disgusting,” Kim protested mildly, allowing Jensen to kiss her.

              Rob noticed clothes starting to be removed and took that as his cue to get the fuck out of there. He tossed his bottle to the side, jumped the fence and started walking down the road. Someone would pick him up eventually. Sighing, he put his hands in his jacket and looked up at the clear, night sky. Maybe things would be better without Alaina. The people he had spent all his life with had changed once they grew up, and maybe they could change again.

             A motorcycle rumbled up behind him and he turned around, shielding the light from his eyes. It stopped next to him and he smiled, knowing who it was before the rider removed his helmet.

            “What are you doing out here?” Rich asked, once his helmet was off.

             “Doing a favor for Kim and Bri,” Rob shrugged. “It went south so I took off. You?”

             “Just a ride under the stars,” Rich smiled and held out his hand. “Come on. Our love is God. Let’s get a slurpee.”

             Rob took his hand and got on the back of Rich’s bike. He fastened the helmet strap under his chin, and grabbed hold of Rich’s waist as he took off down the country road. Rich’s hair whipped back at Rob due to the wind, but he couldn’t help but bury his face into the soft strands. Regardless of whether Rich actually intended to kill Alaina or not, there was no way he could leave Rich’s side. They were in this together. Their lives entwined through destiny and fate…If you believed in all that bullshit at least. It was something they could move past, though. Forget about and only remember twenty years from now in nightmares that will wake them up in a cold sweat. They could be normal. They could be beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

Rob probably wouldn’t have noticed the weird looks people were giving him and the soft whispers that followed him as he walked down the hall if it wasn’t for Briana stopping him as he tried to enter his math class.

“Yes?” Rob sighed. “Can we make this quick? I still need to make a coffee run.”

“Listen, you need to step off of my boyfriend,” Briana sneered. “Kim’s too. They’re straight, okay?”

Rob raised an eyebrow. “Uh yeah, I know.”

“Then why the fuck did say you wanted to have a threesome with them?” Briana asked.

“Excuse me?” Rob blinked in astonishment.

“Jared and Jensen have been going around the school saying that last night, you were drunk and told them that you wanted them to spit-roast you,” Briana explained.

Rob covered his mouth and made a disgusted face. “Holy shit. I just threw up in my mouth a bit.”

“Eww,” Briana scrunched up her nose. “Whatever. Just stay the fuck away from them. They’re not gay and they never will be. Get over it!” She stomped off and Rob was left wondering what the fuck had just happened. He heard the bell ring and quickly took a seat in the back of the class. Heads turned as he sat down and the whispers started up again. Fucking great. He kept his head and hand down the entire class and got out of there ASAP. There was no way he could go to class the rest of the day.

As soon as he could, Rob snuck out the doors behind the gym. This was the only way he could be alone, or if he was lucky…He looked out and noticed a figure reading under a nearby tree. He ran over and threw his bag down next to the person before doubling over and panting.

“Rob?” Rich asked, putting his book down. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“It’s overrated,” Rob replied once he caught his breath. He sat down next to Rich and leaned against the tree.

“Agreed,” Rich smiled and held out his hand, palm up. Rob took it and could feel himself calming down as their fingers intertwined.

“Jared and Jensen are assholes,” Rob finally admitted. “They started a rumor that I want to fuck them.” He snorted. “Like I would ever sink that low.”

“Hmm,” Rich squeezed Rob’s hand. “We’ll figure something out. I might even have an idea.”

“Revenge?” Rob tilted his head to face Rich.

“Is there anything sweeter?” Rich asked, turning his head as well.

Rob kissed Rich softly, then pulled away smiling. “Maybe you.”

***

“Do you really think this will work?” Rich raised an eyebrow, perched at the end of Rob’s bed.

Rob nodded, picking up the cordless phone. “They’re horny teenage boys. Of course it will.”

“You know who else is a horny teenage boy?” Rich grinned mischievously and climbed up Rob’s body, toying with his waistband.

“Hey,” Rob slapped Rich’s hands playfully. “Let me call Jared and then we’ll see what we can do about that.” He dialed the number and waited for Jared to pick up. “Jared? Hey. Yeah this is Rob Benedict. Nah, I didn’t expect to call either but, you know…Kim heard about what you’re saying I said last night. Uh-huh. She said that she was jealous because it’s actually her fantasy and has been too nervous to ask you guys…Yeah I’m serious! I let her know that I’d set it up with you. You and Jensen just have to meet her in the woods behind the school at dawn…Uh, you’d have to ask her about writing to Penthouse Forum.” Rich started to giggle and Rob threw a small pillow at him. “Alright, I’ll let her know that you guys are down for it. Have fun and see you at school!” Rob pressed a button on the phone and hung up.

“That was too easy,” Rich commented, moving to straddle Rob’s lap. He took the phone out of Rob’s hand and set it back on the charger, then ducked down to kiss Rob’s neck.

“Hey, shouldn’t we be getting ready?” Rob protested weakly, his hands roaming to Rich’s ass.

Rich groaned into Rob’s neck, then sat up. “Unfortunately, you’re right.” He got up off of Rob and walked across the room to grab his bag. After digging around in it a bit, he pulled out the revolver he had brought to school previously.

Rob sighed and readjusted himself before grabbing his notebook. “I still don’t get the point of me writing a suicide note when we’re using blanks.”

“We’re not going to be using blanks this time,” Rich popped the chamber open and spun it.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“Listen,” Rob set his pen down. “My Hillside Strangler days are over.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Rich set the gun to the side and sat down. “Do you take German?”

“I take French, why?” Rob eyed him suspiciously.

“Alright,” Rich smiled and opened the chamber to the gun again, pulling one out. “These are Ich Luge bullets.” He lifted it up to show Rob. “My grandfather scored a ton of them back in WWII. They’re like tranquillizers.” He put the bullet back into the gun. “They just break the surface of the skin, enough to cause a little bleeding but no real damage.”

“So, it looks like the person has been killed,” Rob understood. “But, they’re just lying there unconscious and bleeding?”

“Exactly,” Rich closed the chamber and spun it. “We shoot Jared and Jensen and make it look like they shot each other. By the time they wake up, the whole school will have read the note. How did that turn out, by the way?”

Rob smirked and opened his notebook to the correct page. “First, tell me the similarity is not incredible.”

Rich leaned over and read a few lines, his smile growing as his eyes scanned the page. “Absolutely incredible.”

“Okay,” Rob pulled the page toward him and cleared his throat. “Jensen and I died the day we realized we could never reveal our forbidden love to an uncaring and misunderstanding world. The joy we shared in each other’s arms was greater than any touchdown, yet we were forced to live the lives of sexist, beer guzzling, jock assholes.”

“Perfect,” Rich walked over to his bag again. “Let’s look at some of the, uh, ‘homosexual artifacts’ I dug up to plant at the scene.” He pulled out a magazine. “An issue of ‘Stud Puppy’.”

“Ooo, I haven’t seen that issue yet,” Rob joked, grinning when Rich gave a disapproving glare.

Rich put the magazine back, picked up the bag, and put it on the bed. “Candy dish, Joan Crawford postcard…” He rummaged around a little bit. “Oh, some mascara and, the cherry on top,” he pulled out a bottle. “Mineral water.”

“Oh, come on,” Rob scoffed. “I drink mineral water.”

“You’re gay, darling,” Rich reminded him.

“Okay, but it’s come a long way,” Rob shrugged. “A lot of people drink it.”

“That may be so but, this is Ohio,” Rich explained. “If you don’t have a six-pack in your hand, you might as well be wearing a dress.”

Rob stood up and wrapped his arms around Rich’s waist. “You make a valid point.”

“Wanna take a look at that issue before it’s used to humiliate a couple of assholes?” Rich asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rob kissed Rich and hummed. “You read my mind.”


	9. Chapter 9

Rob smoothed out his jeans and patted his thighs, waiting anxiously for Jared and Jensen to show up. The gun tucked into the back of his waistband felt cold against his bare skin and it made him shiver a bit. He looked over to Rich, hiding behind a tree, and Rich smiled. Rob smiled back and it calmed him instantly. This would be a piece of cake.

“Rob?” Jared sounded confused as him and Jensen came out of the woods and made their way towards him. “I thought we were meeting Kim.”

“She’s here,” Rob explained. “She’s just shy. You guys stand here and strip, and I’ll go get her.” He turned to walk off, but turned back. “Oh, and she wanted to know if you guys wanted me to film it.”

“Dude, yes!” Jensen grinned, starting to unbuckle his belt.

“Be back soon, then,” Rob smiled, and walked off into the woods, next to where Rich was hiding. “You ready?”

“I was born ready, baby,” Rich stole a kiss from Rob, then cocked his gun.

Rob grinned, then took a peek to see if Jared and Jensen had stripped to their underwear yet. They looked like they were getting inpatient so Rob called out from behind the tree. “Okay, on the count of three, guys.” He pulled out his gun and cocked it as well. “One…Two…”

Rich stepped out from behind the tree and pointed his gun at Jensen. “Three.” A shot rang out and Jensen dropped, blood dripping out of a hole in his chest.

Rob followed quickly behind and shot at Jared, but missed. “Shit…” He quickly tried to cock his gun again but Jared had run off into the woods.

“Did you miss him completely?” Rich asked.

“Yeah, but don’t worry,” Rob grinned. “It was worth it just to see the look on his face!”

Rich frowned. “Don’t move. I’ll get him back.” He ran off into the woods after Jared.

Rob huffed. Christ, Rich was picky about sticking to the plan. He walked over to Jensen and poked him a bit with his toe. Blood oozed out of the wound and Rob kneeled down. That was way more blood than Rich said that there would be. He looked around and noticed it was coming out of his back too. Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Rob put his fingers to Jensen’s neck to check for a pulse and started to panic a little when he didn’t find one.

“Rob!”

Rob looked up and noticed Jared running toward him with Rich on his heels.

“Now!”

Without thinking, Rob lifted his gun and shot Jared square in the chest. Jared stopped, looked at Rob in confusion, and then dropped to his knees, finally collapsing on top of Jensen. Rob stared at the two bodies, then let the gun fall from his hand.

“Come on,” Rich came up behind Rob and shook him a little. “We have to set the scene and get out of here.”

“Yeah,” Rob said, getting to his feet in a daze as Rich went to get his bag. “Yeah, of course.” He grabbed Jared’s arm and started to drag him off of Jensen. Once he was clear, Rob flipped him over onto his back. “Jensen doesn’t look so good.”

Rich came back with the artifacts and started placing them. “Just remember that he’s left-handed.”

Rob placed his gun in Jensen’s left hand, then pulled the forged note out of his pocket. He slowly unfolded it and walked over to Jared, setting it next to him. Some movement in the woods caused him to look up and he felt Rich grab his hand and pull him away.

“Let’s go!” Rich hissed, dragging Rob with him through the woods. Rob heard some footfalls behind them and started to run a little faster. Shit! Someone was following them. Soon, the road came into view and Rob felt a small relief. They had left Rob’s car on the side of the road for quick access and both boys climbed into it as fast as they could. Rob got into the driver’s seat and Rich hurried into the passenger’s seat. Rob scrambled to find his keys and couldn’t remember where they were. Fuck! Where were they?

          Rich looked out the window, then turned to Rob. “Quick. Kiss me.” Rob did as he asked and their lips met over the console. Rich quickly grabbed hold of Rob and pulled him into his lap, hands wandering under his shirt and lifting it up. Rob’s mind was in a whirlwind, but any turmoil quickly left once Rich’s hands landed on his skin. He moaned against Rich’s lips and rutted against him, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“Rich…” Rob breathed, pulling away from him for only a moment to let him lift his shirt up and over his head. In a second, Rob’s mouth was back on Rich’s, his hands tangling in long, golden strands. God, he hated Rich. He wanted to be with him forever. He wanted to take hold of his hair and rip it all out. He wanted to tell Rich how much he loved him. Rob’s hips continued to grind against Rich and he could feel himself getting closer to climax. He didn’t even care if Rich came. He would use Rich just like Rich used him. One of Rob’s fists tightened around the soft strands in it, and Rich groaned, biting Rob’s bottom lip in response. The small amount of pain was enough to tip Rob over the edge and he gasped, moaning as wetness coated the inside of his briefs.

“Better, baby?” Rich asked, grinning. Rob narrowed his eyes and reared his hand back before slapping Rich across the face. Rich turned his face back, then brought his thumb up and wiped a bit of spit away from his lip, chuckling. He reached up and grabbed the back of Rob’s head, pulling him down into another kiss as Rich continued to thrust up against him. Rob didn’t make any attempt to fight and let Rich use him. After a minute or two, Rich groaned and pushed Rob’s ass down onto his clothed cock, letting the wetness soak through both pairs of jeans. He finally let Rob pull away from him, grin still plastered on his face.

“You’re a sick motherfucker,” Rob spat.

“I’m not alone,” Rich retorted, licking his lips.

“We need to change before school,” Rob commented, getting off of Rich and back into the driver’s seat. “Your house is closest.” He reached up and pulled down the sun visor, keys falling into his lap. Of course. The ride to Rich’s house was silent, as was them changing into fresh pants. Rob chose to go commando rather than borrow a pair of Rich’s underwear. Neither were really sure what to say after what had happened. What DID you say after committing double homicide? ‘Oh hey, nice grouping back there.’ Jesus Christ. What the fuck had Rob gotten himself into? He should have known Richard fucking Speight was bad news. Never trust a guy whose nickname is ‘Dick’.

***

Rob sat in the parking lot of the school, hands gripping the steering wheel so hard, he could see his knuckles turning white and feel his joints cramping. Rich had the passenger seat leaned back and the window rolled down, getting ready to light the cigarette he had just pulled out.

“We killed them, didn’t we?” Rob finally managed vocalize. He held out his hand for a cigarette and Rich placed one into his palm.

“Of course we did,” Rich replied casually.

Rob placed the cigarette in his mouth, then pulled out the car lighter. Why couldn’t he feel anything? Maybe his emotions needed a jumpstart. He stared at the lighter a moment, then pushed it into his palm. A scream came out of his mouth, but he couldn’t hear it. He couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his guilt. Rich pulled the lighter away from Rob’s hand, then lit his cigarette on the burn. Rob ripped his hand away, and clutched it, tears falling down his face.

“’Ich Luge’ bullets!” Rob cried. “I’m such an idiot!”

“Look,” Rich exhaled the smoke from his lungs. “You believed it because you wanted to believe it. Your true feelings were too gross and icky for you to face.”

“I did NOT want them dead!” Rob protested.

Rich sat up. “You did too!”

“I did NOT!

“Did TOO!”

“Shut up! I didn’t want them to…” Rob trailed off, biting his bottom lip.

“Come on!” Rich rolled his eyes. “You did. You’re just not…”

Rob cupped his hands over his ears and started to sing a French song he had learned in class to drown out Rich’s voice. There was no way he was right. He didn’t want them dead. Did he? NO! He didn’t! He DIDN’T! Rich reached over and pulled Rob’s hands away, gripping his wrists as Rob struggled against him.

“Let go!” Rob yelled.

“Babe, listen,” Rich said, waiting for Rob to give up before he continued. “Football season is over. Jared and Jensen had nothing to offer this school but date rapes and AIDS jokes.”

Rob sighed, defeated. “Sure.” Rich let go and Rob pulled his burnt hand down to inspect it. “Can we make an ice run before the funeral?”


	10. Chapter 10

_ Dear Journal. _

_ My teen angst bullshit has a body count. _

_ The most popular people in school are dead. _

Rob leaned against the holy water font at the back of the church and sighed. Rich leaned on its other side, looking more bored than ever. Two caskets were laid out this time, one containing Jared’s body and the other containing Jensen’s. Their families took up most of the pew space, which was why he and Rich were forced to spectate from the back. The most surprising thing about it all was how…unsurprised everyone seemed. Jensen’s dad—Jeff?—walked up to the podium and started to speak to the casket that contained his son.

“If there’s any way you can hear me, Jen,” Jeff sniffed and rubbed his nose with a handkerchief. “I don’t care that you were some pansy. You’re my own flesh and blood, and you made me proud!” He turned to the rest of the church, tears in his eyes. “My son is a homosexual, and I love him! I love my dead, gay son!”

Rich leaned over and whispered softly in Rob’s ear. “How do you think he’d react to a son that had a limp wrist with a pulse?”

Rob covered his mouth with his hand and stifled the laugh that bubbled up. The joke was suddenly much less funny when his eyes landed on Jared’s crying sister.

_ Everybody is sad, but it’s a weird kind of sad. _

_ Suicide gave Alaina depth, _

_ Jared a soul, _

_ Jensen a brain. _

_ I don’t know what’s getting into me, but I’ve got no control over myself when I’m with Rich. _

_ Are we going to prom or hell? _

School resumed the next day, much to most everyone’s dismay. Not because they were still mourning, but because they all wanted one more day to do their homework. Pathetic. Did no one respect the dead? He listened more to the whispers going around school and it seemed that no one was really surprised that Jared and Jensen had been gay. In fact, most people were surprised that they didn’t feel comfortable coming out while they were alive. Several girls had stories of being with them that seemed to line up with them being terrible with women, so it made sense that they were gay. If he was being honest, it was the craziest and most surreal thing that Rob had ever experienced. Thank God no one was asking him about it, since he was the token gay of the school. Maybe he should be worried about the newspaper approaching him for an interview soon. Ugh. Rob walked into the crowded cafeteria at lunch, aviators adorning his face, cuz he’d rather avoid talking to anyone. Reporters in particular.

“Attention everyone!” Mr. Carver barged into the large room and made his way to the center of the space before Rob could even find a seat. “This school has been torn apart by tragedies. I’m here to fuse it back together! Now, everyone hold hands with someone.”

Rob pulled off his glasses and stared at his English teacher. This had to be a fucking joke.

“We need to connect this cafeteria into one, mighty circuit!” Carver called out. “Oh! Look! The TV crew is here! Come on, now! Hold hands!”

Rob spotted Briana and made his way over to her. “Christ. Its looks like another one of Carver’s crusades. Usual success of course.”

A reporter walked up to them and pushed a microphone in Briana’s face. “Hey there. What’s your name?”

Briana’s face lit up and she flashed her most winning smile. “I’m Briana Buckmaster.” The reporter led her away and Rob felt strong arms encircle his waist from behind.

Rich’s hot breath coasted over Rob’s ear and caused him to shiver. “Is this as good for you as it is for me?”

Rob ripped Rich’s arms off of him and stormed out of the cafeteria. He didn’t need to witness this fucking circus. Once he was out, he quickly found a set of stairs to sit down at. He took a seat then ran his hands through his hair. Rich’s presence fell over him and the boy sat down on the stairs next to him.

“This thing is fucking ridiculous,” Rob blurted out after a moment. “It’s chaos! Fucking chaos.”

“What are you talking about?” Rich chuckled. “This is great! Chaos is great!” He grabbed one of Rob’s hands and kissed his knuckles. “Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling.”

Rob sighed and let Rich wrap his arm around him. “What happened to you that made you like this?”

“Hmm,” Rich rubbed Rob’s arm. “I’ve never given the matter much thought. I suppose it was my mother. They said her death was an accident, but she knew what she was doing. She walked into the building two minutes before my dad blew the place up.” Rob leaned back and looked at Rich. “She waved at me and then…Boom.”

“Christ,” Rob let out a breath. “Listen, Rich.” He grabbed both of his boyfriend’s hands and looked up at him. “This has to be it. I can’t keep this up. Let’s just be normal teenagers from now on. Forget all this crap ever happened. Let’s go to prom, and watch bad movies together. That’s all I want to do.”

“That’s what you really want?” Rich asked, confused.

“If you want a life with me, this has to stop,” Rob demanded. “I can’t be with you if—“

“Please,” Rich moved to his knees in front of Rob, still holding his hands. “Don’t even say it. I worship you.”

“Then promise me,” Rob pleaded. “Look me in the eyes and promise me.”

“I wanna be with you,” Rich admitted. “You’re the one I choose. I promise.”

Rich stood up with Rob and he walked down the steps so they were on equal ground again. “I’m glad. Your love’s too good to lose.” He leaned into Rich and kissed him sweetly. Maybe that was all that was needed. They could make this work. All of this could be put behind them and nothing bad had to ever happen again. The year was almost over anyway. They could go two months without anyone else dying…right?


	11. Chapter 11

Rob walked into his house, closed the door behind him, and leaned back against it for a moment. A morsel of peace. Just one serene minute where the rest of his life was shut out. He took a breath, then heard it coming from his living room. Rob grabbed his bag, and saw his mom sitting on the couch when he entered the room.

“—The Westerburg suicides were tough on all of us,” he looked at the television and saw Mr. Carver addressing the camera, “but we shared the pain of losing three very popular students. I came into the cafeteria and asked them to hold hands—“

“Why are you watching this crap?” Rob asked, standing behind the couch with his arms folded over his chest.

“—in a burst of cleansing synchronicity, TV cameras happened upon the scene—“

Rob scoffed. “Cleansing synchronicity? Outpouring of emotions?”

“Oh, look!” Rob’s mom pointed at the screen. “There’s Briana! Where are you, Robbie?”

“—Before a teenager decides to kill themselves, there are a few things they need to know,” The TV narrator started to say over footage of his school’s caf and their ‘emotional outpouring’. “After all, this is a decision that effects all of us, and there’s only one chance to get it right—“

Rob reached over the back of the couch and grabbed the remote, turning off the television.

“Hey, turn that back on!” Rob’s mom protested.

“Can’t you see that these programs are eating up all these suicides?” Rob pointed at the appliance with the remote. “They make it sound like a cool thing to do!”

“Are you telling me this is not a time for troubled youth?” His mom asked.

Rob rolled his eyes. “All we want is to be treated like human beings. Not experimented on like lab rats.”

“Treated like human beings?” Rob’s mom stood up and put her hands on her hips. “Is that what you said, Mr. Voice-Of-A-Generation? How do you think adults act with other adults? When teenagers complain that they want to be treated like human beings, it’s usually because they are.”

“I guess I picked the wrong time to be a human being,” Rob threw the remote down on the couch.

Rob’s mom sighed and walked around the couch to embrace him. “You’ll live, my dear. I promise, you’ll live.” She pulled away. “Do you want some hummus?”

“Hello, Benedicts!” Briana strolled into the room as if she owned the place. “The door was open, so I just let myself in.” She looked around the room, then set her purse on an end table. “So, Robbie, have you heard? We were doing Chinese at the food fair when it came over the phone that Frilly Gilly tried to bite the dust. He belly-flopped in front of a car, wearing a suicide note.”

Rob felt like someone had just stabbed him in the gut. “Is—Is he dead?”

Briana threw her head back and laughed. “No, that’s the punchline! He’s alive and in stable condition.” She sighed dramatically and looked at her nails. “Just another example of a geek trying to imitate the popular kids and failing miserably.” She looked up at Rob’s mom. “Do you have any of your delicious hummus?”

And the knife had been twisted. Rob stepped up to Briana and slapped her across the face.

“Robert!”

“What the FUCK!”

“Upstairs, now,” Rob demanded, leaving his mom and Briana in the living room as he marched up the stairs. He managed to calm down a bit once he got into his room, but was still somewhat fuming. He had to apologize. He still needed Briana to make it through the rest of this year.

“What the actual fuck, Rob!” Briana shouted once she crossed the threshold into his room.

“Listen, I’m really sorry,” Rob explained.

“You better be!” Briana threw her purse on Rob’s bed and turned to examine herself in the mirror. “This is gonna leave a fucking mark! I’m gonna have to break out my old theater make-up to cover this shit and then my pores will clog and it will be a huge fucking disaster!”

“I said I was sorry!” Rob protested.

Briana turned around and rounded on him. “You were out of control! I mean, Alaina and Jared were a shock, but Frilly Gilly? Get crucial. He has dialed the suicide hotline since he was in diapers.”

Rob folded his arms. “You’re not funny.”

“Look,” Briana sighed. “Gil couldn’t take the heat, so he got out of the kitchen. Just think what a better place this world would be if every moron followed his cue.”

Rob looked down and noticed the time on his watch. “Shut up, Hot Probs is on.” He walked over and turned on the radio.

“Oh shit, yeah,” Briana walked over and sat down on Rob’s bed.

“Alright, you’ve got the dog catcher!” The radio blasted.

A small, somewhat scared voice came over the radio. “My name is Kim…Uh, no, it’s not Kim. Its…its Madonna.” Rob looked at Briana and could tell she was thinking the same thing. “Oh, jeez. No, not that…”

“Hey babe, I need a name,” the DJ said.

“My name is Tweety,” Kim finally decided. “God has cursed me, I think. The last guy I had sex with killed himself the next day. I’m failing math, my whole life is a mess. I was supposed to be captain of the cheerleading team—“

“She knows we listen to this show,” Rob commented, awed.

Briana’s face broke out into a giant grin. “Holy shit! We’ll crucify her!” Rob looked over and had to double take. For a moment he thought he saw Alaina again.

_ Bri told everyone about Kim. _

_ Yes, dear journal, I cut off Alaina Huffman’s head and Briana Buckmaster’s head has sprung right back in it’s place like some mythological thing my eighth grade boyfriend would have known about. _

_ Bri is even doing the old note trick. _

_ I’ve seen Rich’s way. _

_ I’ve seen Mr. Carver’s way. _

_ Nothing has changed. _

_ I guess that’s Bri’s way. _

Rob walked into math the next day and noticed “Poor little Kimmy” written on the black board. Before he had a chance to erase it, Kim walked in and noticed it, causing her to turn right around and storm out of the room.

“Where’s Kim going?” the teacher asked, adjusting her glasses.

“She’s going to cry!” Briana taunted, causing her and the entire rest of the class to laugh.

“You people need help,” Rob’s index finger swept the entire class before landing on Briana. He followed Kim, hoping to make a little difference.

“Wait, where are you going?” the teacher’s voice faded into the distance as Rob attempted to find where Kim had gone. He opened the first women’s bathroom and heard a rattling sound. Quickly, he burst in and found Kim with a mouthful of pills.

“Kim!” Rob pushed her against the wall and held out his hand. “Spit.”

Kim guiltily spit out the pills into Rob’s hand. “What are you trying to do? Kill me?”

“What are you trying to do? Sleep?” Rob stepped back and threw the pills in the sink.

“Suicide is such a private thing,” Kim commented, sliding down the wall and sitting down.

Rob sighed and sat down next to her. “Kim. You’re throwing your life away to become a statistic in the U-S-fucking-A Today.” He turned his head to look at her. “That’s about the least private thing I can think of.”

“What about Alaina, and Jared and Jensen?” Kim asked.

“If everyone jumped off a bridge, would you?”

“Probably.”

Rob ran a hand through his hair. “If you’re happy every day of your life, you wouldn’t be a human being. You’d be a game show host.”

Kim smiled a little and leaned against Rob. “What do you say we get out of here and buy some shoes or something lame like that?”

“Yeah, okay,” Rob agreed, leaning his head against Kim’s.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, the entire school was buzzing with word of a petition going around. After asking around, Rob had no idea what the petition was actually about due to conflicting answers, but he knew exactly who was responsible. Briana Fucking Buckmaster.

“Bri,” he addressed, finding her out in the courtyard.

“Robbie,” Briana turned, holding a clipboard. “Check this out! I’ve got everybody to sign this petition. Even those who think Louden Swain are Euro fags! People love me!” She narrowed her eyes. “You know. You haven’t signed yet.”

“People love you, but I know you,” Rob countered. “Emily Swallow said the petition she signed was to put a hot tub in the caf, and Jake Abel said…”

“Some people need different kinds of convincing,” Briana scoffed. “Just sign the petition, okay?” She shoved the petition at Rob

“Don’t talk to me like that, okay?” Rob backed away.

“Look, it was Rich’s idea!” Briana admitted. “He made out the signature sheets and everything, so why don’t you sign it already?”

Rich made it? “Absolutely not.”

Briana looked at Rob smugly. “Jealous much?”

“What the fuck, Bri?” Rob spat. “Why can’t you just be a friend? Why are you such a mega bitch?”

“Because I can be,” Briana put her hand on her hip and popped it out. “Robbie, why are you pulling my dick? Alaina killed herself and I stepped up to lead this godforsaken place. Bitches get shit done. Get a grip.” She spat at Rob’s feet, then walked back into the school. He heard the doors open behind him, but ignored it as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

“Hey, baby,” Rich’s smooth voice cascaded over Rob and his hand landed on the small of Rob’s back. “Want to go out tonight? Catch a movie? Mini-golf?” He moved in front of Rob, hands on Rob’s hips.

Rob relaxed a bit, closing his eyes, and sighed. “I was thinking more along the lines of slitting Briana Buckmaster’s wrist’s open and making it look like a suicide.” His eyes snapped open when he realized what he had said, and was met with Rich’s face looking like it was Christmas morning.

“Oh, now you’re talking,” Rich pulled Rob closer and wrapped his arms around him. “I could be up for that. I’ve already started underlining meaningful passages in her copy of ‘Moby Dick’.” He kissed the top of Rob’s head and nuzzled his cheek against the dark curls. “I knew the urge would be back. I was positive. I was so sure…”

Rob ripped himself out of Rich’s arms. “You fucker! You were never going to stop!”

“Never is just such an absolute, babe,” Rich tried to explain. “And doesn’t it feel great? We’re so good at it! How could we stop?”

“That’s it,” Rob decided. “It’s over. This is fucking over. We’re done.” He started to walk away and heard Rich calling after him.

“I don’t get it!” Rich yelled. “You were wrong! I was right! I forgive you! Come on, come back!”

Rob kept walking until he made it to a nearby park. He should have known better. Rich was never going to stop. Psychopaths don’t stop. It was clear that the only way that Rich was going to stop is if Rob stopped him himself. How that was going to happen was not going to end pretty and he knew it. He needed to kill the monster he created, and it involved his own death in the process, it was a noble sacrifice. It wasn’t like he was innocent in all of this either. He would take Rich and himself down if he had to.

***

After a couple hours of pointless contemplation in the park, Rob decided that it was time to head home and formulate a plan. He opened the front door and came face to face with his mom standing in the small foyer.

“Uh, yes?” Rob asked, confused.

“Well, your friend, Richard Speight stopped by,” Rob’s mom explained, clutching a letter. “He seemed very concerned about you…that you might try to kill yourself. I know you’ve been depressed lately, but this isn’t the way to solve things.” She stepped forward and handed Rob the letter. “He left this for you.”

Rob took the envelope and opened it, gasping at the contents. “Oh my God…” On the paper was a single sentence in his own handwriting stating ‘Recognize this?’

“He said I should keep you away from sharp objects, closed garage doors…” Rob’s mom’s voice trailed away as he marched upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind him, ripped up the letter, and threw it in the trash bin. Rob walked over to his bed and laid down, closing his eyes and hoping this was all just a horrible, horrible dream. After a few minutes, he opened up his eyes. Rich would be coming for him. There was only one thing to do. Rob got up and walked over to his desk and started writing in his journal.

_ Dear Journal, _

_ Last entry. _

_ No one can stop Rich. _

_ Not the FBI, the CIA, or the PTA. _

_ He told me once that the extreme always makes an impression. _

_ Well, now it’s my turn. _

_ Let’s see how this son-of-a-bitch reacts to a suicide he didn’t perform himself! _

Rob slammed his pen down, then grabbed the flat sheet off of his bed. He wrapped it around his waist twice and crossed the two ends over his chest, then under his arms. One end, he took and wrapped around his neck, and tied a knot. With the other end, he threaded it through the part wrapped around his neck, then threw on a somewhat oversized sweater to hide the harness. Once he felt it was hidden, he walked over to his closet, and tossed the loose end over the door. He pulled a chair close, then stood upon it as he tied the end he threw over the door to the door knob. If all went well, he would be suspended by his waist, but it would look like he hung himself. Rob heard a ladder hit the side of the house and knew he didn’t have any time to over think it. Quickly, he kicked the chair out from underneath him and let himself fall, the harness doing its job, thank God. With that, he closed his eyes and waited to hear Rich’s reaction.

“Knock knock,” Rich announced himself, opening the latch and shoving the glass up. “Sorry for coming in through the window. Dreadful etiquette, I know.” He crawled into the room and noticed Rob hanging from the closet door. “Jesus Christ…” Rich rushed over to Rob and only barely restrained himself from touching the body. “Rob, I…” He collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands. “I can’t believe you did it. I was teasing!” One of his fists slammed on the floor. “I worshiped you! I was meant to be yours and you…you were meant to be MINE.”

Rich stood up and walked away from the body. “Sure, I was coming up here to kill you, but first…First, I was gonna try and get you back with my amazing petition. It’s a shame you can’t see what our fellow students really signed.” He pulled out the papers and looked at them, grinning. “Listen. ‘We, the students of Westerburg High, will die. Our burning bodies will be the ultimate protest to a society that degrades us. Fuck you all!’” He set the papers to the side and sighed. “I know it’s not very subtle, but neither is blowing up a whole school, now is it? Talk about your suicide pacts, eh?”

Rich walked back over to Rob’s body. “Oh, baby, when our school blows up tomorrow, it’s gonna be the kind of thing to effect the whole generation! It’ll be the Woodstock of the eighties!” He slammed his fist into the wall next to the closet. “Damnit, Rob! We could have toasted some marshmallows together! Didn’t you want to cuddle by the fire?” His knees hit the floor again and he fell in front of Rob again. “Our love was God. You were the only one I could trust. I’m not sure if I can do this alone…Still.” He stood up and grabbed the petition. “I will if I must.”

“Robbie! Dinner!” Rob’s mom called, coming up the stairs. “Where are you?”

“Shit,” Rich quickly climbed back out the window. He took one last glance at Rob. “What a waste.”

The door to Rob’s room opened and a scream came from his mom. “Rob! Oh, dear. I should have let you take that job at the mall! It was just that…I was afraid of you coming home too late and…”

Rob lifted his head and moved to untie the knot at his neck. He unwrapped the sheet and let himself down, running over to his mom. “Hey! It’s okay, it’s okay.” He pulled her into a hug. “I’m alright, mom. I’ll make sure everything is alright.”


	13. Chapter 13

Rob walked into school the next day more determined than he’d ever been in his entire life. He needed to stop Rich, and he was the only one that could.

“Rob? Rob Benedict?” He turned when he heard Mr. Carver calling out his name. The teacher ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Rich told me you committed suicide last night!”

“Where is he?” Rob demanded. “Where’s Rich?”

Mr. Carver ignored Rob’s questions and instead rubbed his thumbs into the student’s shoulders. “We have to talk about this. Whether to kill yourself or not is one of the most important decisions a teenager can make.”

Rob ripped himself out of Mr. Carver’s grip. “Get a fucking life, Carver.” He walked down the hall further and almost ran into Rich, but hid in a small cove just in time. Peeking out from behind the small wall, he saw that Rich was gone. Fuck. He needed to at least follow him. The bell rang and everyone flooded out of all the classrooms. Wait. He looked at his watch, then at the crowded halls, confused.

“Hey, Jason,” Rob grabbed the arm of the nearest kid he knew. “Where’s everyone going?”

“It’s Friday,” Jason replied, shrugging.

“Shit, another pep rally,” Rob ran his hand through his hair. Of course.

“Yeah, these things can be pretty plastic, but at least you get out of class,” Jason grinned.

“Do you know what’s under the gym?” Rob asked.

“Uh…” Jason gave him an odd look. “The boiler room?”

Rob left Jason in the middle of the hall and quickly found the door to the boiler room. That had to be where Rich was. It was what would make the biggest boom. He pulled Rich’s gun out of the back of his pants and held it up in front of him. After walking down the stairs and turning a corner, Rich came into sight, crouched on the ground, a black box in hand.

“May I see your hall pass?” Rob asked, pointing the gun at Rich.

Rich grinned. “I knew that noose was too loose. You little minx.”

“Like father, like son,” Rob mocked. “A serious-as-fuck bomb in the boiler room to set off a pack of thermals upstairs.”

“Oh, baby, you know me so well,” Rich stood up and Rob stood his ground, pushing the gun at him.

“Stop!” Rob shouted. “Just set the bomb down slowly.”

“Hmm,” Rich smirked. “I would…” He dropped the box he was holding, causing Rob to flinch and Rich laughed. “But it’s not the bomb. That’s just the trigger, darling.”

“I knew that!” Rob chastised. “Shit! Okay, just put your hands on your head then.”

Rich pouted. “You didn’t say ‘Simon says’.” He ran up to Rob and hit him over the head with a nearby fire extinguisher, knocking him out completely.

***

Rob came to after a few minutes, his head pounding. He reached a hand up to feel where Rich had hit him and they came back sticky with blood. The fire extinguisher was laying nearby and Rob reached to grab it. Rich was messing with the trigger and didn’t notice Rob get up and come at him with the red canister. He hit Rich in the back, shoving him over and away from what he was working on.

“Alright,” Rich turned over onto his back and panted. “Now, I’m getting a little upset.” He got up and pushed Rob against a wall, pinning his wrists above his head. “This doesn’t have to be the end for us, baby. All is forgiven!” His hips ground against Rob’s and he leaned in to try and give him a kiss. Rob turned his head and yelled, pushing Rich off of him. He ran for the gun that had been tossed aside and grabbed it. When he turned to point it at Rich, he was running down the hall. Rob followed him to another part of the basement where he was stopped next to something that looked much more like a bomb. Wires were coming out of the top and three red buttons were placed under a small LCD screen that was counting down the time. Only five minutes left.

“Do you think that just because you started this thing, you can end it?” Rich spat.

“I’ll kill you!” Rob threatened. “I’ll fucking kill you, I swear to God! How do I turn off the bomb, asshole?”

“Fuck. Off,” Rich sneered, throwing his middle finger up to Rob. Without a second thought, Rob shot Rich’s finger clean off. “SHIT!” Blood flowed freely from his hand as he cradled it against his chest.

“It’s all over, Rich,” Rob declared, putting the gun away in his waistband. “Help me stop it!”

“You want a clean slate as much as I do,” Rich groaned from the pain. “Alright. So, maybe I’m killing everyone in the school because nobody loves me. Let’s face it! The only place where ‘Alainas’ and ‘Gils’ get along with each other is in heaven.”

Rob ignored Rich and inspected the bomb. “Which button do I press to turn it off?”

Rich rolled his eyes. “Try the red one, alright? Seriously. People are going to look at the ashes of Westerburg and say, ‘Now, there is a school that self-destructed not because society didn’t care…but because that school WAS society’.”

“Which red button?” Rob demanded.

“Press…” Rich sighed. “Press the one in the middle to turn it off…if that’s what you really want.”

There was a twinkle in his eye that Rob didn’t trust. “You know what I’d really love, babe?”

Rich’s eyebrows raised. “What’s that?”

Rob pulled out the gun and shot Rich in the stomach, causing him to cry out. Rich quickly pulled out a knife and shoved it in the top of the bomb. The timer stopped at just a few seconds left to go.

“I want cool guys like you out of my life,” Rob answered, throwing the gun to the side and leaving the boiler room. Once he got upstairs, he peeked in the gym, and upon seeing everyone seated and having a good time, he smiled. He made his way outside and stood at the bottom of the steps. Maybe he’d tell someone about Rich’s body in the basement on Monday. Anonymously, of course.

“Rob!”

He turned and saw Rich stumbling out of the building, looking far worse for wear.

“I’m impressed,” Rich admitted weakly. “You really fucked me up, Robbie. You…” He took a shallow breath. “You’ve got power. Power I didn’t think you had.” He opened up his coat and revealed the bomb strapped to his chest. “I did worship you. And now, I’ll trade my life for yours.” He walked away from the school and from Rob. “Just, make things better, alright? Our love is God, darling.”

Rob pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, waiting until the counter was down to five seconds. “Say ‘hi’ to God.”

Rich smirked and closed his eyes just before the bomb exploded. Rob was far enough away to avoid getting hit by anything, but he could feel the heat on his face and his hair being blown back. The cigarette that had been hanging from his mouth had been reduced to ash and fell to the ground as he turned his back to the scorched earth that used to be his boyfriend. He walked back into the school as the bell rang, letting people out of the pep rally. Briana noticed him first, stopping right in front of him.

“Holy shit, Rob,” Briana scoffed. “You look like hell.”

“Yeah?” Rob smirked. “I just got back.” He reached around Briana and pulled the scrunchie that had previously belonged to Alaina out of her hair.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Briana asked.

“Briana, my love,” Rob patted her cheek. “There’s a new sheriff in town.” He planted a kiss on her cheek and wrapped the red hairband around his wrist as he walked past her. Gil was in a motorized wheelchair, struggling to get past people.

“Hey! Gil!” Rob shouted, the crowd parting for him. “My date for the prom flaked out on me.” He stopped in front of him and smiled. “If you’re not doing anything, wanna rent some flicks and pop some popcorn?”

“Me?” Gil asked, nervously.

“Yeah you,” Rob chuckled a little.

“I…” Gil smiled back. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah,” Rob sighed. “So would I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please hit me up on social media and maybe tell me what movie to turn into an AU next! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and bug me!
> 
> Tumblr: @archangelsanonymous  
> Twitter: @pattypixie


End file.
